


Shiva

by Notes_OliverNightFan



Series: SSECHospice [8]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic - Fandom
Genre: Almost at the end, Betrayal, Character Death, Hospice, M/M, Rings, SSEC, The antlers hospice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notes_OliverNightFan/pseuds/Notes_OliverNightFan
Summary: Suddenly every machine stopped at onceAnd the monitors beeped the last time.Hundreds of thousands of hospital bedsAnd all of them empty but mine.Well, I was lying down with my feet in the airCompletely unable to move.The bed was misshapen, and awkward and tallAnd clearly intended for you.You checked yourself out when you put me to bedAnd tore that old band off your wrist.But you came back to see me for a minute or lessand left me your ring in my fist.My hair started growing, my face became yoursMy femur was breaking in half.The sensation was scissors and too much to screamSo instead, I just started to laugh.Suddenly every machine stopped at onceAnd the monitors beeped the last time.Hundreds of thousands of hospital bedsAnd all of them empty but mine.





	1. Mine

They heard a knock at the door Night and Dusk looked at each other then, Dusk looked at the door. "Who is it?" He said quietly. "It's Vay I came to check in on you." Said Vay. "Oh come in." Dusk said suprised he wasn't expecting Vay even though he checks on him almost daily. 

Vay entered the room and closed the door behind him. He waved at Night. "Hi Night how are you?" Vay asked not knowing he was gonna be here. "I'm doing well I've just been listening to Dusk explain what happened." Night stated looking at Vay. "Oh, okay, mind if I join?" Vay asked looking at Dusk. 

Dusk looked at Night, Night looked back at Dusk and nodded. "Okay yeah you can join." Dusk said smiling at Vay while he spoke Night held Dusk's paw with their fingers between each others Dusk allowed this and held his paw. Then, Vay sat next to Dusk while he started to speak.

"Well I was still in the hospital bed I woke up and Volt came in." Dusk said as he looked at the ceiling. 

At the hospital.

"Ah good you're awake it seems you weren't doing to well before you were hit and became unconscious." Volt said looking down at a clipboard. 

"How so?" I asked confused looking at him I tried to move to get a better look but, I couldn't I looked down and found out I had both my legs held in the air to keep me from hurting them. "Oh don't try to move you may have been hit in the head but, that's the least of your worries. Seems like you somehow got an infection I'm suprised you lasted as long as you did luckily I was able to heal you for the most part you just need to rest for a bit." Volt explained looking at Dusk. 

I accepted this and looked back to Volt. "Well what happened to Sky then?" I asked thinking that's what I should worry about. "Oh she stormed out of the building because she said there's no point in staying if you won't truly stay with her." He said sadly looking down. "Okay then, I'll go and find her when I finish up here." I stated

"Oh and she left this when she checked herself out of the hospital." Volt said handing him a torn wristband with her name and No. 58008 written on it. "Well thank you Volt I'll try to return it to her." I said as he left the room.


	2. Lying Down

I looked around the room I found many things interesting the decorations were almost all taken down. There were many broken objects on the ground especially glass. I assumed this was due to what happened the last night. 

Though there was one thing that made me realize what this room really was the bed it was somewhat off and slightly misshapen and tall like it was set to someone's liking specifically and I knew who's liking it was set to. This was Sky's room out of all the possible rooms I could have been put in I was in her room.

Back in Dusk's room.

"The rest of the day was Volt occasionally checking in and me trying to sleep." Dusk explained looking up still. "Well at least you are okay now. How close was this to when you came back?" Night asked looking at Dusk. 

Dusk looked Night in the eyes. "This was very close I would have to leave a few days from this unfortunately." Dusk said saddened. "Oh Dusk did Sky pass soon after. I'm so sorry." Night said and hugged Dusk and Dusk hugged back.

Vay hugged Dusk as well. "Did she die while you were being cared for Dusk?" Vay asked trying not to make him more sad and Dusk sighed. "No it was worse than that. She died after I saw her the next day." Dusk stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading leave feedback.


	3. Or less

"The next day I woke up and asked Volt if I could leave." Dusk said looking at the floor.

In the hospital

"I'm sorry you can't leave yet Dusk you still need about a day to heal. Until then rest if you need anything just ask." Volt said to reassure me. "Alright then thanks Volt." I said smiling back at him.

He left I was just alone I didn't do much but, try and sleep. Until I heard someone enter the room. "Hi Dusk. I'm sorry about the other day." Sky said sitting at my bedside. 

I turned over to look at her. "Hello Sky are you okay you seem a bit off?" I asked looking up at her while she had a worried look on her face. 

She turned not to face me and looked down. "I-I can't do this anymore." She looked back at me and took her ring off her paw and handed it to me. "It's over." She said as she walked out of the room. 

Back in Dusk's room.

"As she left the pain set in it was too much everything at once was to much I wanted to scream but, couldn't so I just laughed and laughed for the next while until I fell asleep and left the next day." Dusk said almost crying. Night hugged him and Dusk hugged back. 

"T-the next day she was found dead in our house on the bed she died in her sleep." Dusk said as Vay joined in hugging him and he started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the next part will be much longer I hope you liked this part.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright we're coming close to an end here please comment any feedback.


End file.
